


Risk

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: The Warriors of Hyrule [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Game Spoilers, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda does what she must to protect those she cares for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

Victory had been so close that Zelda could taste it on her tongue. The battle cries of soldiers, the fallen bodies of enemies - Zelda had seen and heard it all.

Then, the dust had settled and victory had been declared. Word had reached her from allies that Hyrule, though suffering some losses, had reigned superior.

"We're one step closer to winning," Lana had said. "If we keep moving forward, we're sure to win."

Everyone had been pleased, from a hug hungry Lana (who had embraced Zelda tightly, making her drop her harp and nearly causing her hood to fall) to a tired but enthusiastic Link. Even Impa had shot her new allies smiles, something that she usually only gave to those that she had known for some time.

Everyone had gotten a smile except for Zelda.

It hurt, she admitted, seeing Impa always look past her and keep her distance, standing by another ally. Part of her wanted to embrace the Sheikah woman as they had so many times before, but the rational part of her held back.

No one knew Zelda's sacrifice and no one needed to. Not when Hyrule was at risk, and not when the princess was being hunted.

For now, while the risk was high, she would have to live with being Sheik. If protecting her friends, country, and the woman that she loved meant being a stranger to them, someone that they could just barely trust, then she would just have to live with that.


End file.
